Malware is software used to disrupt computer operation, gather sensitive information, or gain access to private computer systems. It can appear in the form of code, scripts, active content, and other software. Malware includes computer viruses, worms, trojan horses, rootkits, key loggers, dialers, spyware, adware, and other malicious programs. Software such as anti-virus, anti-malware, and firewalls are relied upon by users to safeguard against malware attacks. Anti-virus, anti-malware, and firewalls also help to identify and prevent the further spread of malware in a computer system.